Love Stories 333
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Some Valentine Day fics for ya, just to help you get in the mood or pass the day away! Indulge and Enjoy! REVIEWS! :  EO, MF, CM, HA, CD  Everybody
1. Our Love EO

**Don't own SVU, damn! lol**

Candy, cards, it was all the same thing to him. Elliot Stabler had been single for two years on Valentine's Day, but that was all about to change.

Elliot woke up Monday morning and new it was going to be a long day. He had saw all the Valentine commercials flashing for a week and he was dreading having to sit and watch everyone receive gifts.

He walked in the precinct, head down; shoulders slumped not wanting any one to speak with him.

"Morning El," Olivia said not looking up from her desk.

"Morning," Elliot replied.

"Want some coffee?" She asked trying to be friendly.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Elliot said in a very rash tone.

Olivia looked over from the coffee machine and at her partner.

"What is your problem Stabler?" Olivia asked him.

"I have been dreading this day, I haven't had a date since my marriage two years ago and tonight won't be any different," Elliot told her as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well ol' man don't feel bad, I don't have a date either and I haven't had one in seven years so suck it up," Olivia told him with a smile.

The day was great; they weren't in the office much which meant they didn't have to see what everyone had gotten. They stayed on the streets for three hours and Olivia slipped away to get Elliot some chocolate.

When they returned to the precinct, Olivia waited until Elliot was out of sight before she put the box of chocolate on his desk and a note.

Olivia was in Cragen's office when Elliot seen the chocolate. Olivia looked up just in time to see her partner look at the note.

Elliot looked around and opened the card reading it to himself. "_Valentine is about the people you love."_

Elliot looked around again before sitting down and eating his chocolate hearts. He was glad someone had given his something. It touched him and made his day.

Olivia walked back out and told him they had to go, they had gotten the DNA back and needed to talk to Warner. They left out and headed to the M.E.'s office. Melinda explained the DNA while Elliot stepped out to make a call.

"Hey, did you get my text?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah will you buy me a big teddy bear and some lilies?"

"Have it at the precinct in thirty minutes, thanks Maureen, she's going to love it," Elliot said to his daughter before he hung up.

They arrived back at the precinct to find the teddy bear and lilies on his desk.

"Wow, someone must really love me, I'm starting to like Valentine's Day," Elliot said aloud.

Olivia rolled her eyes; she thought Kathy had gotten him something out of guilt which trumped her gift completely. She wanted Elliot to know that he was more than just her partner.

That night Elliot asked Benson to get a drink with him at O'Malley's and she agreed. They arrived and sat at the bar.

"So, who was all that stuff from?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I don't know, I thought I wouldn't get anything, but boy was I wrong," He told her.

Olivia looked into her beer and sighed. The gift was ruined and there was no telling him now.

"Liv," Elliot called to her.

"Yeah El," She said looking down still.

"Thanks for the chocolate earlier," Elliot said smiling.

Olivia looked at him, "I didn't give you anything."

Elliot swirled to the side and stared at her, "Liv I seen you go into that little candy shop when you thought I wasn't looking," Elliot told her.

"I really appreciate it."

Olivia blushed and smirked. She loved him so much that it hurt.

"You're welcome El, I would've done more but I didn't want it to be a big scene," Olivia explained.

Elliot just smiled at her as she talked. He loved the way she talked, walked, smell, hell everything about her he loved.

"Liv, you want to come to my house and watch movies?" Elliot asked politely.

Olivia threw her beer back and said, "What the hell!"

They left O'Malley's and arrived at Elliot's house thirty minutes later. They walked in and he told her to make herself comfortable.

"Hey Liv, I forgot my gym bag, I'll be right back," Elliot told her as he left out the house.

Elliot got the teddy bear and lilies out of the car along with a box of chocolate. He walked back in and when he opened the door, he hollered happy Valentine's Day.

Olivia shook her head as she got up and helped him with the stuff.

"Nice try El, but I know this is yours," Olivia told him with a smirk.

Elliot put everything down and grabbed her hand. He sat in his arm chair and he sat her on the arm rest.

"Olivia Benson, I love you and what better way to show you than on Valentine's Day," Elliot told her looking her in the eyes.

Olivia felt tears forming in her face as she bent down and kissed Elliot.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words to me," Olivia sniffled.

"I love you Elliot and I couldn't have gotten a better partner or friend."

Elliot pulled her down into the chair and gave her one sky rocketing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He was going to show her how much he loved her from now on.

"Olivia will you be my Valentine?" Elliot asked as his face turned a bright red.

Olivia chuckled and kissed his lips once more, "Only if you'll be mine."

They kissed each other once again and whispered in between kisses happy Valentine's Day.

**Yeah I know, short and dumb! The others will be better. Review plz!**


	2. Morning Love EO

**Disclaimer: Don't own SVU**

***This one is just out there. Pulled it out of thin air! Lol hope you like! *prayer***

"Elliot what's the deal with tomorrow," Olivia asked lying in the bed.

Elliot was standing by the dresser putting his watch up and taking off his clothes.

"What do you mean, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Elliot asked his Olivia.

"Are we going to exchange gifts at work, here, are we going out, what are we doing?" Olivia asked as she got situated in the bed.

Elliot pulled off his pants and threw them on the floor with his shirt. He was tired and he wasn't really in the mood for Valentine's Day talk tonight.

"Babe, we can do whatever you want to do," Elliot told her as he crawled into bed.

Olivia waited for Elliot to roll over to her side but he didn't. She looked over at him and he was in a cradle position with his head towards the sheets. She knew what that meant and this conversation was over.

"Night babe," He said without a kiss.

"Oh so it's like that, ok good night," Olivia told him.

"What is it Liv," Elliot asked bringing his face to face hers.

"Nothing, good night sleep tight," Olivia said as she got up to go read a book.

Olivia sat in the living room reading a love story until three a.m. She was almost finished when Elliot walked out wiping matter from his eye.

"What are you still doing up?" Elliot asked.

"I'm reading a love story, trying to figure out what this man did to make his girlfriend happy," Olivia threw at him.

Elliot yawned and realized what this was over. He sat down on the couch next to her and pulled the book away.

"El I was-"

"Yeah you were, but you would much rather talk about your Valentine's Day gift," Elliot told her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got comfortable on the couch.

"All I'm asking is what are we doing and you act like you don't want to do anything?" Olivia told him.

"Babe, we are going to do something I just don't know what yet ok," Elliot explained.

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to get her a glass of water. She couldn't believe Elliot, _why was he acting like_ this she thought.

"Well how about this El, we just call it truce and don't talk about it anymore," Olivia said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok whatever floats your boat love," Elliot said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Olivia watched him as he walked toward her.

"Don't touch me, I'm a little irritated right now," Olivia scowled him with her eyes.

Elliot smirked because he knew Olivia was being stubborn like normal. Did she not trust him to do her right tomorrow? He kept walking toward her and she kept backing up.

"Elliot get away from me, go back to sleep," Olivia told him as she tried to move, but he trapped her.

"Elliot seriously, I just want to finish my book," Olivia told him.

Elliot looked down at Olivia then stared at her lips. He loved her luscious plumped lips and he took advantage of them by kissing her.

Olivia brushed Elliot away and told him to leave her alone.

Elliot walked away and back into the bedroom. He was going to give her time to cool down before he bothered her again.

Olivia waited until he was in the room before she walked back to the couch and picked up her book. She didn't want to be interrupted anymore, just finish her book and probably start on another one.

Aft fifteen minutes later Olivia was laying on the couch reading a new book. Elliot looked over the couch and saw she was still awake, but barely.

He walked around the couch by her head and knelt down when he got to her face. She looked at him then back at the book and continued to read.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" Elliot asked.

She stayed silent, continuing the book, ignoring his presence. She knew Elliot didn't like her doing that so it was to get back at him.

Elliot grabbed the book out of her hand and put it on the table. He saw her about to get up and he sat down to block her in.

"You know you really take the fun out of Valentine's Day," Elliot said as he bent down to her face.

Olivia jerked away and gave him an ugly stare.

"Ok you want to be quiet, I got something that will wake you up," Elliot stated standing over her.

Elliot picked Olivia up and she fought to get out of her hold. Her fight didn't last as Elliot carried her to the bedroom, closed the door, and laid her on the bed. Elliot had lit candles all in the room and put a big Hersey kiss on her pillow. He bought her favorite body wash and ran her a hot bubble bath.

Olivia's mouth gaped open as she took in the beautiful scenery. She was being rude and Elliot was pleasing her in more ways than one.

"Well Ms. Benson, can you relax now and enjoy your Valentine's Day present," Elliot asked her with a smirk.

Olivia shook her head yes as she blushed at the sight that was done all for her. Elliot walked over to the bed and removed her gown for her before carrying her to the bathtub and placing her gently in the water.

Elliot dropped his boxers and got in behind her. They lay in each other's arms for a while before Elliot gives Olivia her baby oil rub down. He moisturizes her skin and makes her feel wonderful. He placed small kisses over her shoulders, back, and neck region as he rubbed her and made her feel sexy. Elliot helped her out of the shower, dried her off, and carried her to the bed.

Elliot laid her down and climbed on top of her as water droplets fell from him body.

"God I love you, you are something else," Elliot told her as he looked her in the face.

Olivia giggled and blushed at Elliot. They had been together for almost three years and she always blushed or got embarrassed when he complimented her on her body or features.

Olivia pulled Elliot on top of her and kissed him with intensity. It felt good to have his tongue enter her mouth and wrestle with hers. She loved how he rubbed and moisturized her body and carefully teased the spots that made her scream.

"Oh El," Olivia panted when he sucked on her erect nipple and grazed it with his teeth.

Elliot kissed her upper half as his hand went to work on her bottom half. He spread her legs apart, saturated his fingers in moisture and slid his two fore fingers in and out of her clit.

"Oh shit Elliot, oh fuck," Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Elliot felt her walls clinching down onto of his fingers and he took the opportunity to enter her. He felt her flinch from the size, but worked her way on it as he carefully moved in and out.

"Fuck Liv, I love your fucking body," Elliot panted in her ear.

"It feels so good, shit!"

Olivia pushed her hips up and got a better elevation and she was in complete ecstasy within minutes. She gripped his back and hair as she tried holding in her screams.

"Oh-my-oh-my,uh! Yes! Fuck! Oooohhhhhhh Yyyeeeeesssss!" Olivia screamed as she shook uncontrollably.

Elliot felt her pulsating juiciness and couldn't hold out any longer. He thrusted into her twice and he was hollering her name as she continued to holler his.

"Oh shit Liv!"

"Oh, yes! Right there, fuck!" Elliot screamed as he sucked on Olivia's neck.

They curled up into each other's arms and breathed in their sex sweat that lingered on their bodies.

"Babe you are an amazing woman," Elliot told Olivia as he looked down at her to kiss her forehead.

"El, thank you for a wonderful Valentine's Day. This was perfect enough for me," She told him as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

Elliot gave her two small kisses before saying, "Good because this is all I had planned for today."

**Cute, sweet, and to the point! You know you love it! Reviews**


	3. Surprising Love MF

**Don't own SVU!**

**S/N: This is for my home girl Kiss The Girl54 because she loves her some Mel and Fin and she supports all my stories! Thanks hun! (: **

"He's been on the phone all day, who is he talking to," Munch asked Olivia and Elliot.

Fin threw a look at Munch which told him to shove it so he did. Fin was buying flowers, making dinner reservations and getting the one thing that he knew would bring them together forever, a wedding ring.

"Hey Liv, I need some advice," Fin said scooting towards Olivia.

"I want to buy Melinda a ring, but what kind do women like," Fin said in a whisper.

"Umm, I prefer the French diamond cut with either a big rock in the middle or three rocks all together," Olivia offered with a smile.

"Thanks baby girl, you're the bomb, but that little tip pit stays between us ok?" Fin warned her.

"Gotcha Fin, mean while, is that was this dumbo over here is getting me," Olivia asked curiously.

Fin shook his head and laughed, "If he did, I wasn't the one he told and I would be a little upset if I didn't get the memo."

Olivia sat back in her chair and laughed, _typical male, typical Elliot._

They had one case to do and it was wrapped up with four hours. All they had to do was finish at least 3 DD5's and then were allowed to go home.

Fin was cranking it on his keyboard, he was the first one done and usually he is the last. He was make excellent timing knowing that Melinda had to close the morgue at ten.

"Hey guys I'm out of here, gotta go home and get ready for my lady," "Fin told them gathering all his stuff.

"Hot date with Melinda I take it," Munch asked being nosy.

"As a matter of fact yes, I can't wait, can you believe we have been dating for almost five years," Fin said to no one in particular.

Elliot looked up at him and laughed, "Yeah, we started four months after ya'll and Casey and Munch started six months before ya'll."

Fin reveled in his moment as he thought about the first time he asked Melinda out on a date. He did it when they were taking a perp to jail because his DNA and semen was on the 12 yr-old victim.

Fin waved bye to everyone and headed home. Once he arrived, he called to check on Melinda to make sure she was alright and told her that he would pick her up at nine thirty.

"I miss you babe," Fin told Melinda in the phone.

"Babe don't laugh at me, I'm serious."

"Do you not miss me?" Fin asked with sadness in his voice.

"Thought so with your sexy ass."

"I'll see you when in a few, love you."

Fin hung up the phone, laid out all of his clothes as well as Melinda's. He hopped in the shower, shaved off his hair in the back and started getting ready. He called and checked on their reservations and made sure that everything was at the restaurant when they got there.

An hour and a half later, Fin was pulling up to the morgue. He parked right out front and walked in with a dress bag in his hand. Fin knocked on the door then opened it to find it empty. He walked down the hallway to Melinda's office and he seen a light. He knocked and greeted her when he walked in.

"Hey babe, happy Valentine's Day," Fin told her as she leaped into his arms and planted a light kiss on him.

Melinda eyed the dress bag then asked, "What you got there?"

Fin smiled and unzipped the bag for her.

Melinda gasped at the dress that stared her in the face. The dress was a sequence silver platinum dress that she had seen when they went shopping for Christmas.

"Oh My God-Fin you didn't," Melinda said as tears swelled I her eyes.

She ran over and hugged Fin and gave him one hell of a kiss before she snatched the dress away from him and to go put it on.

Ten minutes later, Melinda came out with the dress and matching shoes on. She looked like a princess on her way to her perfect ball.

"Odafin Tutuola you are one hell of a man," Melinda told him as they walked out the morgue and to their next location.

They got to the car and that's when fin blindfolded her. He thought that his other surprises should get the same reactions. He drove to the restaurant and got a table in no time. He still had Melinda blindfolded so she didn't know where they but she did know they were in a restaurant.

"Fin, when can I take this off," Melinda asked sounding extremely impatient.

"Just a few more minutes' babe, that's all I asked," Fin told her as he helped her sit down.

The waiter asked what they would be drinking and they ordered a bottle of white wine. Elliot held up two signaling that his next item needed to come. Once the boy brought the champagne and the white roses he ordered for her. Fin put them in front of her and told her to feel them.

"Fin is this a joke, this better not b-"

"Awe Fin, my roses, you are such a wonderful man," Olivia exclaimed.

Fin motioned with the three fingers and they brought out their food along with the ring.

Fin moved her top from the table then took the blindfold off. Fin knew this restaurant was the only one that served Alaskan Salmon sautéed in binger and oil.

"Fin!" She looked at him and couldn't help but to keep falling in love with him.

"I wanted this night to be special and I'm glad everything is turning out well," Fin told Melinda before binding down to kiss her. They ate and talked and then dessert was next.

"Babe close your eyes, I want to fix your desert so no peaking," Fin told Melinda.

She nodded in agreement as he put the ring in the center of the cake. Fin pushed her plate of desert over to her and told her to take the blind fold on.

"Lord God, Fin, I-You, what are you thinking?" Melinda asked not getting that excited on the ring.

Fin took the ring from her and got on one knee. He took a deep breath and looked up into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Melinda Odessa Warner, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man of my life and marry me?" Fin asked in the most loving, secure voice he could muster.

Melinda jumped into his arms and they had a straight make out session. Fin finally told Melinda to sit down and put the ring on.

"Wow Fin, are you sure about this?" Melinda asked making sure he wasn't having those attacks before.

"As sure as I'll ever be, but as long as I have you by my side, that's all that matters to me," Fin told her.

Melinda started shedding tears as she went and sat in Fin's lap.

"I want to be like this forever," Melinda told him as she kissed him vigorously while the photographer took their pictures.

**Reviews! Do you love or hate?**


End file.
